Ask Ink Linc
by MasterCaster
Summary: Ask the Guardian of the Loud House Multiverse your questions.
1. Introduction

**I'm trying this again. Also, LasCasual03 made the cover art. So for now, that's one version of Ink Linc's design.**

* * *

Hello? Is anyone there?

Hi, my name is Lincoln Loud. But not the Lincoln you all are used to.

I'm an alternate version of Lincoln who just so happens to be the Guardian of the Multiverse.

That's right, Multiverse.

I've come to tell you all that I will be answering any question you have for me about the multiverse, myself, and so on.

So go ahead, Ask Ink Linc!


	2. Questions and Answers 1

_**Geo Soul: "**_**_Dear Ink Linc What are Your Thoughts On The United? -From the Guy who's Totally Not Fellow Guardian Geo Soul in Disguise."_**

Well, Mr. _Guy who's totally not fellow guardian Geo soul in disguise. _I respect the United for what they do. Especially Guardian Geo who strives to do the right thing and brings those in who's been abandoned or are in need of a new home.

_**Jestalnaker94000: "**_**_Alright, Ink Linc, what was the worst universe or universes you've ever been to?"_**

This ones not easy to answer as everyone I come across an AU where I would say: _"This is the worst AU ever"_, only to find another that is much worse than the one before. This happens a lot. But to answer your question the best way I can, I would say the universes where the citizens of Earth are just twisted in the head. Where they do unspeakable acts towards one another with a straight face while the other person is pretty much having the time of their life and they both sleep like a baby the same night. A place where there are no boundaries and common sense is extinct. Laws do exist but the only ones that are enforced is no tolerance against stealing and murdering. In those worlds, their Norm is not the same as ours. They do things that we wouldn't do and they see nothing wrong with it. I actually attempted to talk these people, also including those world's versions of the Loud family, out of what they do one time but they all just look at me like I'm crazy. So I don't visit "_those worlds_" unless I have to.

_**JMbuilder: "**_**_Hey Ink Linc! Nice to meet you. My question is: Did you even find a universe where NSL is a nightmare?"_**

Nice to meet you too! So what do you mean by me finding a universe of the bad luck events being a "_nightmare_"? Like nightmare as a dream or nightmare as worse than the canonverse? For the former, I can't access people's dreams so we'll place this part on the "_Maybe_" category. As for the latter, I've seen a multitude of AU's where the bad luck event was much worse than how the canonverse played out. Most had death and violence occupying them. I've seen the siblings act so unlike how they truly are and the parents either being abusive, useless, or both. There was this one AU where things went extremely wrong. So wrong that Lynn killed herself via overdose and in her final moments, she blamed Lincoln for her death. I was too late to stop her from doing the deed, unfortunately. The good news is that AU's involving bad luck had been on a decrease as of late.

_**Shaeril McBrown: "**_**_Ink Linc when are you going to the underworld?"_**

...what? I'm sorry but what do you mean? I've never gave any indication that I was going to the underworld. Why would I even want to go there? It's too hot and there's nothing but demons, monsters, and lawyers down there!

_**Omni Spectator: "**_**_Out of all the universe where the Louds are super heroes, which one do you like the most?"_**

There is a lot of worlds like this... I'd say the Ace Savvy AU's.

_**Hatoralo: "**_**_Are there any "No such Luck" versions out there in which somebody else than Lincoln has all the crap happening to him?"_**

Now that you mention it. I have ran into AU's where Lincoln wasn't the blame of being bad luck. One world was Lucy, another was Luna, there was a world where Lynn accused herself of being bad luck. Heck, there's even a world where the parents were thought to be bad luck! Crazy, right?

_**Omnitrixter2: "**_**_Thoughts on Lily x Carlitos?"_**

I find it adorable. Like how Lori fell for Bobby and Lincoln fell for Ronnie Anne (_albiet, this was temporary_), Lily would eventually fall for Carlitos when the two turned to the growing age of eleven.

_**ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT: "**_**_What do you do when you come across an evil Lincoln?"_**

Explain to them what they are doing is wrong. If he were to try and fight me, I quickly subdue him. Now let's say if said evil Lincoln was super powered, he would've caught these hands!

_**Guest: "Ever met Ink Sans?"**_

Met him, no. Heard of him, yes. I was into the Undertale fandom around the time when it first came out so that's how I know him. That, and most people usually tease me about being a rip-off.

_**LasCasual03: "**_**_Do you know that Cross Lincoln and XLola are attacking the multiverse?"_**

Sadly, yes. Cross is just misguided and needs someone to lead him onto the right path. I have hope that he will turn his life around. It gets difficult to catch him because he knows my usual route that I told him about when we first met. There has been times where I've caught up to him and we fought. The kid doesn't know what he's doing...

Thanks to those who asked. Bring in more of those questions!


	3. Q&A 2

_**JMbuilder: "**_**_Hey again. I was talking about being Lincoln's nightmare. Thanks anyways. So... You have any favorite universe?"_**

I can't say that I have a favorite universe so to say. But the ones that I love the most are the AU's where they family dynamic is strong and there's a happy end.

_**Jason Chandler: "**_**_Dear Ink Linc, have you wondered into other multiverses like DC, Marvel, Dragon Ball or Street Fighter? (:"_**

Unfortunately, I can't enter other multiverses as I am bounded to this one. Now if there's an AU where the canonverse is crossed over with the Dragon Ball series for example. I can enter that AU but that's the closest that I'll ever get to entering the DB multiverse.

_**jster1983: "**_**_Have there ever been universes where Lincoln manages to convince his sisters that the Protocol is dumb or that they get their just desserts?"_**

Yes, plenty.

_**NoSoul01: "**_**_So, if Liberty is another version of Linka which is a female version of Lincoln which is also another version of you, does that still count as dating youself, if yes then how do you feel."_**

Ah, my sweet Liberty. How much I love her can't be put into words. Now your question comes with a complicated answer. Yes, most Liberty's are alternate (or prototype) versions of Linka Loud. My Liberty doesn't really consider herself to be an alternate version of Linka as she wants to be her own person. But I still love her just the same and that'll never change.

_**ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT: "**_**_But what if the evil Lincoln was a killer, who killed his own family?"_**

If that were the case then I won't be a happy Guardian. But what I would do to a killer Lincoln pretty much depends on his age. If he's still eleven, I would get in his face and grill him for what he did. If he were to try and hit me then I would squeeze his wrists. Not enough to permanently damage them but just the right amount for him to know that I ain't playing games. If the Lincoln was older then I would get more physical.

_**GennaiArakida-XIV: "**_**_Name's Gennai of Delphi Prime. I believe we met in a past life, maybe? Out of all the starcharts I've mapped, your part of the Omniverse is...unique. How many of those unique worlds do you plan to explore? Oh, by the way, Your Guide is a good book, it's hard to put down, once you pick it up."_**

I believe that we've met. I do plan on exploring EVERY AU in the Multiverse. A task easier said than done because more AU's pop up everyday. The multiverse is now getting much bigger with the AU's involving Ronnie Anne's family as they take place in the same canonverse. But I look forwards to exploring those worlds as well.

Send in those questions!


	4. Q&A 3

_**Jason Chandler: "**_**_Here's another question for you, Ink: What do you think of universes, where Lincoln is the eldest loud child of the family?"_**

I find them unique.

_**Omnitrixter2: "**_**_I have two questions if you don't mind._**

**_1\. Would my Nickelodeon Universe be apart of the verse? (It has Loud House but has other Nickelodeon characters in it.)_**

**_2\. What do you think of the villain from Destroy All Ace Savvy's? (Who goes around multiple universes killing Ace Savvy's and/or Full House Gang."_**

1.) I'm guessing you're talking about the AU's where the Loud Siblings are actually actors in a show called "_The Loud House_" which airs on Nickelodeon in their world's. The answer is no. SpongeBob, Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, and the other shows aren't connected to the multiverse that I protect. I assume that those shows have a multiverse of their own, however. But the closest that those properties have ever been into this multiverse is the crossover AU's.

2.) You know, I've visited some world's where the FHG was found brutally murdered, I just assumed that their villains got them. Good thing that I know that a dimension-hopping maniac is behind their deaths because now I got some hunting to do! *_Loads magic paint jars with malicious intent_*.

_**Geo Soul: "**_**_Inc who would in a Fight? You or me...I Mean Geo Soul- From the Guy With the Handlebar moustache and who isn't fellow guardian Geo soul in Disguise."_**

Well, friend. I personally don't want to right Geo as I have no intention or reason to. *_Rolls up sleeves_* But if it's a whoopin' he's a wanting.

_**ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT: "**_**_Are there guardians for everyone in the Loud House universe? For example if Lynn is in trouble does a guardian Lynn come in to save her?"_**

Well...no. You see, when I was younger, there were other trainees who weren't just other Lincoln's and desired to become Guardians. I disbanded then after Void and Anti-Void's deaths. I've regretted it ever since. But I am thinking about expanding the trainees a bit sooner or later. So who knows, there may be a high chance of a guardian Lynn in the future.

_**The Great Fossil King: "**_**_Hey ink Lincoln is it possible you and Ronnie Anne might have eleven kids in one of the universes?"_**

Are you talking about me in general or other Lincoln's? Because I'm not in a relationship with a Ronnie Anne. I used to be on my original home world...or was I? Not sure, tbh. But yes, there are world's where Lincoln and Ronnie have eleven kids.

_**Omni Spectator: "**_**_Two questions:  
_**

**_1\. Of all the possible versions of non Loud entities (like Clyde and Ronnie Anne.) Who do you think would have to be the strongest you've seen?_**

**_2\. What is the strangest, non-loudc*st ship you have seen in the multiverse?_**

1.) The first one's kinda tricky as I've seen multiple characters who aren't in the Loud Family to be incredibly strong.

2.) You know that ship called "_Clynn_"? Where Lynn Jr and Clyde McBride are together? I never understood that one but I am okay with it anyway.

_**LasCasual03: "**_**_Have u see The Casagrandes episodes in the canonverse?"_**

Yes I have! Even at this very moment, there are new AU's based on Ronnie Anne's family manifesting as we speak. New stories that may happen or will never happen in the Canonverse, fills me with excitement.

_**Guest/Anon: "Isn't Error an AU?"**_

I used to think so. But Error says that he's actually Canon Lincoln 1.0. I don't know all of the details but apparently he's been around before the Canonverse and Multiverse was even created (_The multiverse has been around for years, btw)_. He claimed to have been replaced by the current Lincoln in the Canonverse (_Who he dubs "Canon Lincoln 2.0"_). Thought I'm not entirely sure.

_**Mega DMX: "**_**_Ink Linc, have you ever team up with an alternate Ace Savvy?"_**

Yes. Multiple times.

_**generalmayhem57: "**_**_hello I pretty musch don't have a account here so yeah but I do have an account on wattpad so be sure to have a great time there. but my main question is: what if i were to i dunno create a rip in the fabric that is separating my multiverse of my characters from your own multiverse then would you like be able to travel and protect both verses? also be careful with constance my monster house she attacks anyone she gets afraid of._****_ *Rips fabric of space* ce ya!"_**

To quote Donald Trump, "_You weren't supposed to do that_". B

But seriously, no ripping holes in the fabric of space and time and what not.

_**Mariofan88: "**_**_Do you know how many Loud House AU's there are? I mean, have you counted every one you visited or is it all just infinite?"_**

As I said before, there are so many world's that it's hard to estimate an accurate number. And with the amount that keeps popping up daily, there may never be an accurate number.

_**nidaime kiroi senko: "**_**_Question 1: Ink Linc, would it be cool, if there is a Loud House AU crossing over with My Hero Academia, but in this scenario, Lincoln has One for All and was invited via All Might and Nezu to attend UA academy. I can imagine Lincoln Shouting Detroit Smash. If he is quirkless or not, that depends._**

**_P.S Izuku Midoriya doesn't exist in that AU. I'm sure as hell it might be one of your favorites_**

There is a world like that, actually. There's also another that takes place in the future of MHA where Izuku, now a pro-hero, takes Lincoln under his wing to be the new carrier of One for All.

**_Question 2: Inc Linc, How do you feel about the Sin Kids, and why didn't I see them in the ultra dimension, I am sorry if its uncomfortable. I hope they won't be mistreated by their alternative versions of their families._**

I was expecting a question like this. Before I answer, I want everyone to pay attention to what I reply with as not everyone will agree with what I will say. Anyways... Here we go.

I don't hate the Sin Kids, I actually have a soft spot for them. Now before any of you decide to jump to conclusions, I will say that I don't support their parentage, but I don't judge the kids for the sins of their father.

I will say that I love them almost like how a father would love his own child. Even if I'm not their biological father, I am an alternate version of him. So whenever I make my way in an AU that contains these characters, I will help them with any problem that they have and give them advice. Heck, there was even a time that I was a "baby-sitter" of sorts to one version of the kids.

But the weird thing with the kids is that there are two types: The Wholesome and The Atrocious.

The Wholesome kids are the versions who strive to have a good future and not make the same mistakes that their parents did. They still have their issues but they always tough every problem out. Family is a huge factor to them and like the classic Loud Siblings, each has the other's backs. They also have a good relationship with their parents including their dad, sometimes. Why I say sometimes is because in some AU's, they despise Lincoln for, well...you know. And the wholesome versions are the ones who I watched one time.

The Atrocious kids are a far different story. I don't want to go into full detail as it it pretty graphic to put into words. But those versions of the kids are awful. They just do the most terrible and sickening things unknown to man and see nothing wrong with it. And their parents, along with Lincoln, are no better. If you could have the tiniest speck of an idea what some of these versions did, it would immediately land then in jail. I don't like to talk about this version for obvious reasons.

And yes, the good versions are allowed in the Ultra-Dimension.

Now for your third question, I didn't want to type it down but I will answer it here.

...

It's pretty freaking common and I really don't like those world's all that much.


	5. Q&A 4

It's been a while since I answered some questions. Here we go:

_**Jason Chandler:**_ **_"_****_Alright, Ink, here's another question: Is there a Dark Multiverse of The Loud House, like with DC Comics' Dark Multiverse? If so, would you visit it?"_**

There isn't a "_Dark Multiverse_" here. Instead of there being a completely separate multiverse, all AU's both good and bad, light and dark, are all mixed together with no exact order besides their world number. Think of the multiverse as a mixed bag of nuts.

_**Mikedude Rocker10: "Say hi Rachel."**_

Hi, Rachel!

_**LightBlade1121: "So...you're a Godly being, Ink?"**_

*Groan*

No, I'm not a Godly being nor am I close to being one. I've never liked the idea of being labeled as a God or being God himself. I don't want worship. I'm just a mortal with the ability to lift a little over 80 tons (give or take) above my head...

**_ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT: _**

**_"_**_**What is the most dangerous dimension you ever visited? And is there you would never go to?"**_

Most Dangerous? Well, there was this one world where I first met the multiverse's evilest Lisa. She took over her world's Royal Woods with her robot army. A lot of graveyards could've been filled with the amount of bodies I found thanks to Lisa. That world is now free from her iron grip, but it still needs to heal.

As for places I would never go, that's a tricky question. I go anywhere even if my help isn't wanted or required. There's been plenty of places I've never wanted to enter but I did anyway because that's my job.

**_nidaime kiroi senko: "_**_**Question 1: Inc Linc, I am not sure you are very familiar with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. But, have you encountered a Lincoln who is part of the Joestar bloodline or has a stand and joins a Joestar in their adventure.**_

Yes.

_**Question 2: "Is there one NSL AU, that lead to Lincoln becoming the Joker?"**_

Odd scenario, but yes.

_**Question 3: "If you're familiar with Code Geass, is that Lincoln part of the royal family and hates Britannia like Lelouch does(He replaced Lelouch's place, but his personality is combined with Lelouch's)**_  
_**Would this Lincoln be dangerous in the ultra dimension."**_

I have no idea what you're talking about but I assume that this Lelouch is a bad guy so probably not.

**_Just-Some-Guy: _**_**"Have you found a place where Lincoln's sisters are giant?"**_

That's...oddly specific. Have a thing for tall girls, eh? But seriously, I have.

_**Anthony Staffenhagen:** __**"There's no Lincoln in it, (Well, there kinda is.) but have you seen the universe where Carol Pingrey is one of Santa's elves?"**_

That's more specific than the one before this. But I guess there is. Why just Carol?

Alright, everyone. Send in those questions.


	6. Q&A 5

What's up? Guardian of the Multiverse here back to answer more questions. Also, hope you all are staying healthy.

* * *

**_LasCasual03: "H_**_**ave you seen any alternate versions of the Fox Quintuplets?"**_

If they're in the Canonverse, I have seen alternate versions of them.

_**Jestalnaker94000: "Is there a crossover universe where Lincoln becomes a (not the) Hulk?"**_

Yes. Imagine an orange skinned hulk with white hair. That's your guy.

**_Jason Chandler: "_****_Yo, Ink, I have a question: Are there other powerful beings (aside from Error Lincoln, etc) out in the Loud House Multiverse that you won't fight (at least not alone)?"_**

I'm not so sure. Mostly because as far as I know there isn't a lot of powerful multiversal beings around. And second, it depends whether I fight alone or not because I'm actually pretty skilled in combat even without my powers.

_**Anthony Staffenhagen:**__**"The reason it's just Carol is because "Carol" is a Christmas-related word. Bad pun, I know.  
Do you only go to universes that have something to do with The Loud House, or all universes?"**_

Oh, haha. And every world in the multiverse is related to the Canonverse. There's not one that isn't related.

_**Antonio Mejia: "Hey Ink Linc, can you do a rap video?"**_

Dawg, you don't want to be near me when I'm spittin bars. Your entire mind will shatter because the lyrics I throw are always lit! [FIRE EMOJI]

_**Edeemer17: "**__**hey ink linc, have you been to a universe where the loud family where dinosaurs and or kaiju?"**_

Yes. There's plenty of those actually. People must really like dinosaurs.

_**theloudjoe: "**__**a fellow observer of the loudverse, may you enlighten me, what is the saddest you have been when visiting one of those dimensions?"**_

What dimensions are you referring to exactly?

_**Unity123: "**__**Do you believe in a crossover between this multiverse and the Bionicle multiverse?"**_

No. I've explained this before: Multiverses can't crossover! The cosmic energies of each multiverse is too different from others. Now a random AU from the Bionicle multiverse crossing over with an AU in my multiverse, that can happen but it's the closest we'll ever get to an actual multiverse crossover.

_**ssnoah4: "Is there an AU where the events of NSL never happen or is every Lynn Loud jr destined to lose that baseball game."**_

Yes to the first one. There are some worlds where Lynn won the game and never blames anyone for being bad luck.

_**Guest: "**__**Hey Ink Link if all the loud house fanfics have their own universes does that mean Shaeril Mcbrown's **_  
_**Loud house stories, if you can even call them that, have their own universes?"**_

Shaeril McBrown? I've heard of that name when I was searching on a fan story website in a universe where the loud siblings are all actors on a show called "_The Loud House_". I know that her stories could use some work (_a lot of work_) but you shouldn't just pick on her like that. And yes, those stories are also AU's similar to stories by Flagg1991 or Omega Ultra for examples.

_**ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT: "Do you have a rival from another cartoon multiverse?"**_

If I can't travel into other multiverses then how could I have a rival from there? It makes no sense.

_**thegreatthomasadams: "Ink Linc, I have 3 questions:  
1.) Have you seen an error Linc? I'm currently hunting him down.  
2.) Is there a swap version of you?  
3.) Can you name the AUs you have visited?"**_

1.) Don't hunt down Error. He's mine.

2.) A swap version? As in evil counterpart or genderbent? Neither on both.

3.) Do you have any idea how many AU's I visit daily? There's no set number because it changes each day but it's a lot! But to name a few, Genderbent, AgeSwap, Sin Kids, Ace Savvy, Swapped Personalities, Early 2000's, 1990's, 1980's, 1970's, 1960's, Wild West, WW2, WW1, Civil War (_The actual war, not the Marvel Comics Storyline_), WW3 (_2020's been an odd year so far_), Far Future, Stone Age, Zombie Apocalypse, a Mortal Kombat AU, Nuclear Apocalypse, Robot Uprising, Outer Space, Atlantis, Evil Counterparts, and that's about all I feel like naming.

_**Guest: "Do you think that Laika Loud (Beckycoln daughter) is hot?"**_

Considering the fact that Laika is the daughter of an alternate version of myself and is also technically my daughter in a sense, that's going to be a no. She's pretty, and I mean that in a nice way.

* * *

Thanks to all of those who sent questions! And after you all put down your phones or leave your laptops, go straight to a sink and wash those hands!


	7. Q&A 6

_**Geo Soul: "**_**_Yo ink been awhile how would you feel if I sent a Luna your way? She needs some of your guidance."_**

I'm happy to help!

_**Guest: "**_**_Ink, Is there any Loud out there similar to Delta Sans or Epic!Sans."_**

You know I wouldn't be surprised. There's a lot of loud characters who are based on Undertale AU's for some reason.

_**ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT: "**_**_Wait if you can't go to other franchises multiverses, does that mean you can't protect the Lincoln's that are in crossovers?"_**

If it's a crossover then I can enter because it's still connected to my multiverse but I can't enter the other multiverse. Does that clear it up?

_**Edeemer17: "**_**_Hey ink Linc how's creation Lincoln doing and how's creation lily doing (yes I made a nickname for her)."_**

They're fine.

_**Anthony Staffenhagen: "**_**_Has a Loud ever invited you to their wedding? If so, who got married?"_**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. It was a simple wedding.

_**Testing Rock: "**_**_Have you ever been to a universe where Lincoln and Clyde hate the Ace Savvy franchise?"_**

Yes, it was shocking to say the least.

_**Unity123: "I may**_**_ have misinterpreted about the Loud House and Bionicle crossover idea. Sorry about that. Anyway, what would such an AU be like?"_**

You're good. The AU would be awesome.

_**ssnoah4: "Th**_**_is is probably is a dumb question but I'll say it anyway. If you encounter a evil version of yourself or any of the Louds would you try to make them see the error of their ways or would you eliminate them?"_**

I don't kill, so I would try and reform them.

_**AndresTLH: "**_**_Opinion of the universe of "Requiem for a Loud", and of the universes where Lincoln dies of disease?_**

**_Opinion of the THL "universes" with different languages like Spanish? Because there is interesting content in those parts ..."_**

1.) I can't confirm nor deny if Lincoln died in that world or not, it's for you to decide.

2.) Every AU speaks the same language (English), it's just you see it differently and therefore they speak in a different language. The only AU's where everyone spoke another language is, for example, the Loud Family live in China instead of Michigan.

_**Guest: "**_**_Is there an Epic!Lincoln (Like Epic!Sans) or an Delta Lincoln (Delta Sans)."_**

I assume that you're the same person as before. I already answered btw.

_**MatrixReloaded: "**_**_Can you explain to me what you look like again, in full detail , I'm completely lost right now."_**

Well imagine Lincoln Loud but around 15-16 years old with a build.

Suit wise, mostly armour colored blue and black with some steel plates here and there with orange gloves and boots.

I also have a leather strap which holds magic paint which relates to each Loud Sibling (Sky Blue, Black, Pink, etc).

Other times it's just each color from a rainbow. The author is still deciding which is best.


End file.
